Trusted My Training
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: Part IV: '"You owe me a date," she said simply, "Sushi?" "What happened to unpacking boxes?" "We've got tomorrow night, and the night after that, and the night after that…"' - Set during 4x14 'Kill House' and after NaH. Est. N/C. Four parts. COMPLETE
1. Part I

**Trusted My Training.  
Words: **843**  
Couple: **G Callen and Nell Jones.**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles.**  
Disclaimer: **all characters and quotes you recognize belong to Shane Brennan and CBS.**  
Spoilers for 4x14 'Kill House'  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

Passing the tray through the car, G Callen chuckled as he listened to Nell Jones explain her mother's recent plan to get her back in Minnesota. Starting the engine the NCIS federal agent could only shake his head as the story continued.

"That's mean, it really is," she argued, pulling her styrofoam cup from the tray and sitting it in the center console, "She's trying to make me hate Los Angeles, but really, it's been nearly two years, she's got to give up some time."  
"What about when you were in Venezuela, what did she think you were doing?" he questioned, smiling when she handed him his own cup.  
"She thought I was working behind the scenes on a major story," Nell shrugged as she took a sip, "It sometimes makes me sad how easily she bought that story. Makes me feel bad that I'm lying to them."  
"We do what we have to do to protect family."

The intelligence analyst shrugged again, turning slightly to drop the now empty cardboard tray on the back seat. As they pulled away from the coffee shop she continued, explaining that her sister called nearly an hour after saying she ran into Nate.

"How does she know Nate again?"  
"She picked me up from the airport and Nate was with me, for nearly a week afterward it was all I heard about," Nell groaned, "When he was back in town a few months ago he dropped by mine and stayed for dinner. I love my sister G, I really do, but she's so obsessed with my love-life."  
He laughed, slowing to a stop at the traffic lights, "I feel like I should be changing my phone number."  
"Oh you're safe, don't worry," she assured him, "Just don't bring her shiny objects or move to quickly in her presence, she may bite."

He looked at her, a smirk playing at his lips. When she rolled her eyes and looked back at the road it turned into a smile.

"G, lights," Nell pointed out, nudging him slightly.  
Turning his attention back to the road, he continued, "So, Heidi ran into Nate, in Los Angeles?"  
"Nope, she's in Washington."  
"State or DC?"  
"DC," she clarified, "Won't tell me why, and I thought I was the one with secrets."  
"Maybe she's taking a leaf out of your book."  
Frowning, turned to him, "She's just turned 21, she gave up learning from me a _long _time ago."

Callen slowed down again, pulling into the backdoor parking for the Office of Special Projects building. He killed the engine, undid his seatbelt and turned to look at her.

"Let's just think of it this way," he suggested, "We haven't had a case this week, and we may not have one today, so since your sister isn't here to spoil it, we may finally get to have that date."  
"We could have had that date, but you were the one who wanted Chinese or Thai all week and made me spend all those nights on your lounge room floor with chopsticks, surrounded by boxes that still need to be unpacked."  
"Thank you for reminding me that we have to get change of address paperwork from Hetty," he groaned, leaning forward and cupping her cheek.  
"That's what you get for asking me to move in with you," Nell smirked, "Don't start regretting it now."  
"Not at all," he answered, pressing his lips to hers.

…

"Good luck," Hetty told the team, "The TRP's are waiting."

Callen nodded to his partner, moving to collect the large case that held their training weapons as their operations manager left the gun range. Half-listening to Marty Deeks who continued to question his own partner on the mystery box, he rubbed a hand on his neck and stretched it.

"Hetty still in here?" Nell asked, entering the area with folders clutched to her chest.  
"Just missed her," Sam told her, nudging his head towards the other door.  
"That for us, or is it more paint samples?" Callen questioned with a smile.  
"For Hetty," she laughed, "But Eric and I are looking into the TRP team you're going up against, and maybe I'll have something for you guys later."

He nodded, in reply to both her and his partner as the ex-Navy SEAL told him they'll meet him out front. With a sigh he watched his team leave the gun range carrying three-quarters of their training weapons.

"Worried?"  
He shrugged, "Just a bit. I know Sam is wishing just as much as I am that we had more time to prepare Deeks and Kensi, but it shouldn't be too bad."  
"They're good agents," Nell assured him, "They'll do fine."  
"This is different."  
"I know, I know, they make Al Qaeda look like child's work," she smiled, placing the folders on the bench and stepping towards him, raised on her toes, "Go kick some TRP ass."  
"Plan to."

She smiled a bit broader, kissing his cheek and taking the files before she left the gun range, Callen going in the opposite direction.

…

_I guess this can be seen as a sequel to _Not At Home _but this is set throughout 'Kill House'. It won't stray from the episode at all, unlike _Not At Home _which __was__ based off of a sneak peek for the episode, but this is just me shoving some Nallen in between the scenes._

_So some of this may make Nell and Callen – or really any of the characters – seem a bit OC. These two always feel OC when I write them, which may have something to do with them not being canon (Yet. Yet. Yet. Yet. Yet. It'll happen. One day. In a parallel universe.) But I just felt like something was needed and here it is c:_

_Aim: Three parts. But there may be four. Let's just see how we go, yeah?_

_Thank you!_

_Review?_


	2. Part II

**Trusted My Training.  
Words: **1211**  
Couple: **G Callen and Nell Jones.**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles.**  
Disclaimer: **all characters and quotes you recognize belong to Shane Brennan and CBS.**  
Spoilers for 4x14 'Kill House'  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

"_Eric, I wanna see the video cameras from this restaurant_."  
"Closed-circuit network, no access," Eric Beale replied instantly, hesitantly adding, "But, there might be a solution," he gave his partner a nervous glance, "I'll keep you guys posted."

He leant back towards the computer and turned the com-link off, sighing before turning to face Henrietta Lange and Owen Granger.

"There _might _be a way, Mr. Beale?" Granger questioned.  
"If Nell or I went with Callen or Sam to the scene, we may be able to find a way into the cameras," he explained, "Nell would be the better option, but-"  
"But Mr. Callen will be hesitant in letting her, or you for that matter, go out into the field," Hetty finished, "Miss Jones, if you could talk to him? Keep working on finding that leak, Mr. Beale."

He nodded, watching the two of them leave the ops center. Frowning he looked back towards the women at his side.

"I should probably call Callen," she murmured, "Maybe stop by a coffee shop and get them something."  
"And if he says no?"  
"I'll hide the toaster," Nell smiled, pushing away from the desk and gathering her stuff to leave.  
"You're going to be carrying a gun, aren't you?"  
"Protocol, not if G has a say."  
"Man, we're analysts, hackers, we aren't supposed to be leaving the office," he groaned.  
"You've forgotten something there, Eric."  
His eyebrows raised, "What's that?"  
"I'm trained in the field," she explained, "I do about sixty-percent of the same requalifications as the team do. It's a pain in my side, sure, but it's the truth."

Nell shrugged, smiling at him and promising to bring him back a coffee before leaving the communications center.

"Doesn't mean I've got to like it partner!" he called after her, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smile as her laugh echoed back into the room.

…

Pulling the door to the renovated training center open, Nell balance her grip on her bag and the tray of coffees, letting the door shut behind her as she called out to the empty space for Sam and Callen.

"Hey," Sam greeted her a moment later, still wearing his all black ensemble from the training scenarios, "G your girlfriend is an amazing person," he called, helping her with the tray of coffees.  
"Never doubted that for a moment," the ex-CIA agent laughed, taking the cup marked '_GC_' and leaning down to Nell and kissing her on the cheek.  
"You're welcome," she smiled as she took her own cup from Sam Hanna who dropped the cardboard tray in the bin.

She walked further into the restaurant styled room, her eyes checking every possible exit and entry before scanning over each other cameras.

Stopping on one camera, facing the way she'd been heading, Nell finally asked, "So what have you guys found so far?"  
"Well, we've got six cameras in this room, that may or may not have been active during the training run," Callen started, his footsteps telling her he was walking back to stand a few feet away, "Now, we're thinking that Parish could have been murdered because he didn't want to go along with leaking intel. If there's footage, we need to see it."  
"Parish died right here, body wasn't moved," Sam added, gesturing to the tape outline.  
"Well then it may not matter if the cameras were active or not," she told them.

Nell glance around the room at the cameras again. Taking in each of their locations and making a rough guess of the distance between them.

"Give me a second, maybe two."

She did another once over in her head, knowing that she had to be accurate.

"Okay," she said, letting out a breath, "So, CCTV cameras with 16mm lenses, that means sixteen foot widths of view at twenty-two point three feet."

With another glance at the distance between the floor and the camera she assured herself that it was correct, trying her best to ignore the confused, but impressed, look on Sam Hanna's face. She stopped, a frown on her face before she turned to the pair.

"Can I ask you guys a question?"  
"Go ahead," Callen answered, mirroring his partner's gesture.  
"Um, when do you stop being afraid of, you know, busting into places with guns blazing?"

Looking at G Callen, she tried to hide the annoyed feeling she got at his smile, wondering why he chose a crime scene of all places to try and be charming.

"When you trust your training," he told her.  
"It's easier said than done."

Sharing a finale look with him, she turned back to the task at hand.

"Back in the days, Hetty flew in an old friend of hers and, uh, he didn't look like much, didn't say much," Sam Hanna began as she tried to start working out where each of the camera's range ended, "Then one day she told us the truth about who he was."  
"He was a headhunter," Callen continued, "Literally."

Nell stopped, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"He descended from a tribe of headhunters in the Philippines."  
"The Kallinga. His father trained him, his grandfather trained his father. And the way they fought was passed down like that for hundreds of years."  
"Everything he taught was battle tested. The tribe spilled its blood until they got it right."  
"That's why the Kallinga have no fear."  
Callen shrugged with a smile, "He trusted his training. Now when he drew his weapon, it wasn't just with one hand. 10,000 hands drew that weapon with him."

She looked between the two. Sam nodded at her and Callen still had that small smile on his face.

"And Hetty flew a Kallinga headhunter to _Los Angeles _just to tell you guys that?" Nell asked, glancing between them again with raised eyebrows.  
"Maybe she did it so we could tell you," Sam suggested, shifting his weight onto his other foot.

The intelligence analyst tried her best to refrain from scoffing before going on to tell them that their victim was killed in the only camera blind spot in the room.

"We need proof he was murdered."  
"If I can access the network directly, I may be able to determine who was closest to him when he died," she explained, looking to Callen for the all clear to do so.

He nodded, removing his phone from his pocket as it began ringing, announcing to them that it was Hetty before answering. Nell watched as his expression changed and frowned, knowing there were few things that could elicit such a reaction from the agent.

"Granger is about to interrogate Inman," he told them, slipping his phone into his pocket.

Nell kissed him quickly as he stepped towards her and said goodbye, listening as Sam Hanna quickly went back over what she had to do.

"Okay, yeah, I'm on it," she said, smiling as he reassuringly placed a hand on her arm before following his partner out of the training center.

She turned and watched them for a moment, before looking back to the cameras that surrounded the room. Letting out the breath she'd been holding, Nell stepped forward and placed her cup on the table going over the numbers in her head again.

…

_Remember when I said that I wouldn't stray from the episode? I know that Callen didn't kiss her before he left, but come on. It would have made the scene so much more Nalleny c:_

_So a large portion of this chapter was from the actual episode, so they shouldn't seem __too __OC…I hope._

_Thank you!_

_Review?_


	3. Part III

**Trusted My Training.  
Words: **735**  
Couple: **Nell Jones and G Callen.**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters and quotes you recognize belong to Shane Brennan and CBS.**  
Spoilers for 4x14 'Kill House'  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

It's been nagging at him since he left the restaurant. They left Nell there, alone. She was trained in the field, but they left her there without a weapon, he'd noticed that when she first entered. He reminded himself that she would scold him for babying her in the field and remind him herself that she was just as trained as he was.

Leaning against the large table, he went over in his head everything that was being laid down in front of them, the nagging feeling about Nell still there but as a slightly muted background thought. Granger had put Overwatch on Inman, Eric was tracking him back to the kill house, and the TRP team was building a training center in New Mexico that was paid for completely in cash. That cash could only be coming from one source, Cisneros.

"We still have to prove that Inman killed Parish," Callen reminded the team, "Has Nell found evidence on the TRP's camera network?"  
"I haven't heard from her," Eric replied, shaking his head.  
Owen Granger frowned, "Get her on the phone right now."

The hacker spun in his chair, dialing his partner's number as Kensi said that she should have checked in. The phone rang loudly throughout the room over the speakers with Deeks urging Nell to pick in a quiet murmur. Callen's nagging feeling about Nell came back as the call disconnected, showing that her phone was offline.

"Her cellphones offline," Eric stated, frowning at the computer.  
"We left Nell in that restaurant," Callen turned to his partner, "What if Inman's guys found her?"  
"Inside scenario, has a chance to acquire something bigger than intel, a human asset. Just like the first exercise," Sam nodded.  
"Inman thinks we're a unit assigned to find Cisneros. If he had a chance to snatch one of our team members…"  
Eric spun his chair around, looking at the ex-CIA agent with wide eyes, "You don't think-"  
"He's got Nell," Sam continued.

Callen looked at his partner, knowing he wasn't the only one who had a bad feeling about how it would turn out.

…

"I don't have a shot."  
"I don't either."  
"Do you?"

Callen blinked, his eyes meeting Nell's as Inman pushed her into view.

"I didn't think so," the man smirked.  
"Inman," Sam warned.  
"Your move."

The intelligence analyst's expression was blank, but it said everything all at once.

Callen shook his head, keeping his weapon raised, "No it's not."

Nell's hands move up to the magazine clip, pulling it from the weapon and diving onto the floor as shots rang out. For a moment his heart dropped, but hearing her let out the breath she'd been holding he set in motion after his team as they made their way down to her.

"That has got to be the first, and last time, a hostage has ever de-maged her captor during a stand-off," Kensi exclaimed.  
"That was awesome," Deeks added, holding his hand up to the intelligence analyst for her to slap, "How'd you do that?"  
She smiled, her eyes moving to where he stood with his partner, "I trusted my training."

He shook his head, watching Kensi lead her out of the kill house.

"You teach her how to do that?" Sam questioned, nudging him as they made their way out.  
"Nope."

The man beside him chuckled, helping Deeks lead Cisneros out to the car. Calling Eric and requesting the ME and LAPD, Callen explained that Nell was fine and on her way back to ops with Kensi and Deeks. Smiling as the women in question appeared at his side as e hung up.

"Kensi and Deeks will take Cisneros back to the boat shed where Hetty or Granger are waiting, and then take you back to ops," he explained, hands running along her arms in an attempt to remind himself that she was there.  
"Do you want me to pick you up on the way home?"  
"We'll get a ride with LAPD and meet you ops later," Callen murmured, "How are you?"  
"Exhausted, I don't want to repeat that experience again."  
"And you won't."

Nell smiled and shook her head, leaning against him as he slipped an arm around her waist. She wanted to go out into the field, she loved it, but just not when it ended like that. And he knew this.

"We'll get there one day Pixie, just not today."

…

_There is one quote from Sam that I'm 100% sure isn't correct. The one about acquiring a human asset? If someone knows what it actually is I'll come back and fix it up._

_One more!_

_(Apologies for the OCish. Ugh.)_

_Thank you!_

_Review?_


	4. Part IIII

**Trusted My Training.  
Words: **594**  
Couple: **Nell Jones and G Callen.**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters/quotes you recognize belong to Shane Brennan and CBS.**  
Spoilers for 4x14 'Kill House'.  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

He was waiting for her, leaning against the passenger door of his car when she finally exited the OSP offices. Nell said goodbye to her partner as he crossed to his car, making her way towards the ex-CIA agent.

"Long day," he commented, not making a move towards her when she stopped to stand in front of him.  
"And we've got a night of unpacking ahead of us."  
"I was thinking we could leave that until tomorrow night."  
Frowning, the intelligence analyst tilted her head to the side, "That would be because…"  
"Because you have to tell me the story of how you learnt to de-mag a weapon like that."

She couldn't help it when she laughed, leaning against him to keep herself steady. Nell had been waiting for the question, it was almost as bad as Eric asking her about her IQ. It was also going to be a question she was going to hear again and again until the NCIS agent got the answers he wanted.

"Oh it's a _very_ long story," she smiled.  
"We've got all night, and tomorrow night, and the night after."  
"Good. Because I'll tell you the story after we unpack the kitchen."

Slipping her hand into his jeans pocket, Nell pulled the car keys out and stepped away from him.

"Doesn't work that way," he argued, watching her as she made her way around the car.  
"It does if you want me to be the one to pick up the paperwork from Hetty tomorrow."  
"That's if she lets you in ops, she may send you home and refuse to have you back until you spend an hour with a shrink."  
"Hetty will let me come to work tomorrow, after all, I'm the one who got Owen Granger to apologize."

Unlocking the car and dropping her phone in the center console, Nell looked over the car in time to see him shoot her a confused look.

"Is there something between them, in the past I guess, that I should know about?"  
"Nope."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes," she nodded, getting in the car and putting the key in the ignition.  
"If there was, you would tell me, wouldn't you?" Callen questioned, following suit.  
"Nope."

His mumbled 'of course not' made her smile as she pulled the car from its parked position, and turned out onto the clear road in front of them. When Nell pulled to a stop at the lights, she glanced at him, having felt his eyes on her. His eyes were searching, making sure she was still there. He wouldn't admit to her that he was terrified of what had happened that day, he probably wouldn't admit it to himself either. But everything he had said and done since they had both gotten back to the ops center that night mirrored his worried state.

He knew her expressed interest in going out in the field more often, getting out of the small communications center on the second floor of their offices. The intelligence analyst had made that interest clear since day one. Even with her completing the same training and courses as him, he would never fail to be scared that something could happen to her. That was something he had _definitely _made clear since day one.

Looking back at the road and flicking the indicator on and turned right, ignoring the confused look that replaced his worried one.

"You owe me a date," she said simply, "Sushi?"  
"What happened to unpacking boxes?"  
"We've got tomorrow night, and the night after that, and the night after that…"

…

_This isn't how I planned everything to end. But I had it all written out and Word lies to me when it says it 'autos aves' in case of the computer crashing because my computer did exactly that and I lost what I had written for this story and _Everything In Between _so that'll be completed later. But you get my drift. Computers = liars._

_So this is it! I'm still working on getting _Told From Here _up to date, but seeing as I also have a _Rookie Blue _multi-chapter at the same stage as it, it's taking a lot longer than usual._

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes made in the last four chapters are all completely mine._

_Review?_


End file.
